Beautiful Sky Bk2: Take a Look at Me Now
by Prinzessin
Summary: Second in the Beautiful Sky series. Can Hunter and Cam really start at the beginning again? Or will too much get in their way? slash


__

Disclaimers: Ninja Storm belongs to Saban or BVE or both…or to someone who ISN'T me.

__

A/N: Take a Look at Me Now is the second 'book' of five in the Beautiful Sky series. You'll notice that music has a lot to do with the whole thing. This isn't a songfic, but I got a lot of ideas from music, especially for titles. The title "Beautiful Sky" is from Reamonn. And "Take a Look at Me Now" originally came from Phil Collins, but I was more inspired by the Mariah Carey/Westlife version

Feedback: Yes, please! I've never undertaken anything this massive before and I need to know if it's all been worth it! So, please, read and review.

__

Last A/N: Although this is Hunter/Cam fic, they don't start out together. And it's a LONG process (they both have stubborn streaks with their own ZIP codes). It's rated PG for minor language and some slash-y stuff. The rating will probably go up to PG13 in later books or later in this one (just a warning). But the beginning of this book is PG.

The parts in italics are Cam's thoughts.

__

Takes place between Samurai's Journey III and Scent of a Ranger

Take a Look at Me Now

Ops had long since cleared out, Cam and Hunter its only occupants. One sat in front of the computer, typing in commands at a dizzying rate. The other paced with his hands behind his back, stealing the occasional glance. Every so often, Hunter would catch Cam scratching, but said nothing for a while. But as he paced, he'd noticed each time Cam scratched. And after each time, Hunter would ask if he needed anything.

"Cam, you're sure you're ok" Hunter asked.

"I'm fine, Hunter" Cam exclaimed, frustration creeping into his voice every time he answered Hunter's repeated question.

Hunter took a step back, casting his eyes downward. Cam sighed, daring himself not to look and face the crimson-clad younger man standing behind him. After all, how many times did he have to answer the same question before Hunter figured it out? Even his father wasn't overreacting so badly.

"Sorry" Hunter said softly.

No matter how Cam willed himself not to turn around and look…he did. And he knew he was in trouble when he saw the baby blue eyes looking up at him from the floor.

__

Damn you, Hunter. I'm trying to be mad and frustrated with you and you give me **that** look and **that** tone.

"You sure you're ok? You're the one acting weird" Cam said, turning back to face his computer and trying not to lose his composure.

"Yeah, fine. You were the one who was almost turned into a bug, not me" Hunter replied, starting to sound like himself again.

"Thanks for reminding me" Cam shot. "It wasn't one of my finer moments."

An uneasy silence followed, and Cam wished for one of three things: an alien, his father or the other Rangers to appear. But the silence continued. It wasn't until Cam heard footsteps on the stairs that he knew Hunter had left Ninja Ops.

Cam leaned back in his chair, taking a deep breath. It wasn't Hunter's concern that bothered him, it was the smothering concern. He expected it from his father, and the fact that his father wasn't reacting bothered him as well. But he knew he shouldn't have let Hunter leave like that. But what was he to say? Cam took his glasses off, and crossed his forearms over his closed eyes. He was beginning to get a headache.

"Is there something wrong, my son" the familiar voice that belonged to his father asked.

__

You're about a minute late. "I've got a Hunter-induced headache" Cam answered.

"Did you two have an argument" Sensei asked.

"Not really. But for whatever reason, he feels the need to be extremely overprotective."

"His heart is in the right place, Cam. He may just not know exactly how to handle you."

"Handle me"

"The other rangers have existing relationships. Tori, Shane and Dustin have been friends for a very long time. And although Hunter and Blake are brothers, they no longer share the same closeness they once did. Blake has Tori, and Hunter may feel a bit alone."

"That I understand! But why the smothering"

"He's only known how to care for one other person, his brother."

"No wonder Blake wants a little breathing room" Cam muttered, instantly regretting that statement.

His father gave him a look, but said nothing. Out of curiosity, Cam checked to see where Hunter had disappeared off to. Not surprisingly, he traced Hunter's morpher to the track. But what did surprise him was that there were no other morpher signatures in the area. But what surprised him the most was the worry that crept into his mind.


End file.
